The Loveulator Returns
by crazytomboy78
Summary: When Marlene finds a distraught loveulator machine in the garbage, she takes it for herself. When her results turn out different, she goes on a mission of her own to find her lover's heart. Will she get hurt in the process, or will her heart hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**LIKE OMG, NO WAY. IT'S MY FIRST PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR FANFIC! I'm so exitedddd (:**

**Marlene: no way! You're writing us a fanfic? That's so cool!**

**Me: Yeah, especially since I can now control each and every one of you. And add as many new characters as I want! This is sooo cool. I am so happy to be writing for you peoples! Er….animals.**

**Skipper: For goodness sakes! No one controls me.**

**Me: Shutup, or I'll make you into a fairy princess. Yeah, I can do that. (:**

**Skipper: *keeps complaining***

**Me: anyways, I don't own the penguins! X)**

**The LOVEulator Returns**

Skipper and the gang were on deck, training. Skipper was throwing rocks at his three worthy students.

"Skipper, why don't _you _ever train for these—ow—things, like we do?" Private asked, as he was dodging the rocks.

"Because, Private, my skills are already sharper than an arrowhead. I don't _**need **_training." Skipper responded, confidently. He then placed the rocks into a tennis ball shooter.

"Now we're stepping it up! My flippers are getting tired." He then stood there, sharpening the skills of his team. What he didn't see, however, was Kowalski's old loveulator. After Kowalski had thought science 'betrayed' him, he threw it out. Marlene, however, wanted to use it once more. She had wanted to know who her _real _match was. So, after she was sure the penguins wouldn't see her, she took it out of the garbage, and placed it in her own living space. She placed it in the center of her room, and extracted spit into a tube, and placed the tube in the machine. This time, instead of her soul mate being _outside _the zoo, he was inside the zoo. She pulled out the map, and when she saw who's place it was…….

The penguin habitat? Which penguin? She pressed a few buttons, and the map zoomed in further to reveal a penguin smiling and standing proudly, next to a tennis ball server. He seemed to be watching three other penguin dodge rocks that were coming out of the tennis ball server. Skipper……WHAT? _Skipper is my…my love match? That can't be right._ The confused otter thought to herself.

"No, no….that can't be right, we're just friends. It's just some stupid machine." Marlene told herself, believing the lie. It was a complete and utter _lie._ They were meant to be, and it wasn't just a stupid machine. She could not be more wrong. She decided to keep the machine, but hide it in a secret door that only she knew of. She opened the secret door and placed the machine inside. What she forgot was the portable tracking device that Kowalski threw out.

**WHOOOOO!! THAT WAS AWESOME! Jeez I like writing for these awesome peoples (: well that will be all for now, cuz that's all I got. See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! Sorry I didn't continue the story for a while! It might be a while longer, and that includes all of my unfinished stories! It started getting behind because I kept procrastinating, then my mom yelled at me for making fun of my sister because shes a total bi***-- I mean…..jerk…..sorry….and doesn't care about anyone but her f*****g self so i would appreciate your patience! Thank you (:**

**And for all the people who are wondering if I will continue my imaa songfic, Crushing On You, I guess ill add atleast one more short one. Reminder: it's going to be a whole new story, using a new song. The song im going to use is "you belong with me" by taylor swift. [yes, that means whitney is in it. I hate her thoo ): ]**

**So like, have a good day, and ill get writing as soon as I can! Thank you for understanding that my mom is a….*cough cough* jerkface. Byee!! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy!! Sorry for the long wait. Wow it must have been really long! Well don't worry, im going to update all my stories tonight. peoplesss. I should've already explained that….(: and merry Christmas! I hope you all got what you wanted from santa (; well enjoy!**

There sat a trash can on the lonely concrete sidewalks of the Central Park Zoo. It sat lonely at the side of a penguin habitat. Inside it, there was some sort of a gps tracking system. It held the coordinates of one of the zoo animals that seemed to be updated from a test that was recently taken. If we pay attention closely to it, there's the location of a burly and strong willed penguin. A displaced penguin swings over the garbage can, and notices the lone tracking device.

"What's this? That old tracking device that Kowalski threw out? Why is it still blinking?" The penguin wondered. The young penguin jumped to the lid of the trash can and kept looking at the strange device. He knew who took the test because it still had the user information on the top.

"Marlene re-took the test….and her new results are……Skipper?" Private questioned, confused.

"Private! Hurry up over there! What are you doing here dilly-dallying?" Skipper popped in. Private hid the forgotten locator behind his back and answered nervously.

"Uhh…nothing Skipper, just looking at something that looked familiar to me, but it wasn't what I was looking for so let's go back to the habitat see you there bye!" Private spattered to Skipper, running off.

"I can't believe this. Skipper is Marlene's….uhhh…match?" Kowalski asked in a confused and awkward tone.

"Well that's what it says, right? And you know that science didn't lie to you last time. Sometimes it's just misleading. You can't use technology to determine love." Private spoke back, wisely.

"I guess you must be right." Kowalski sighs, and Skipper walks in.

"What is up with you three today? Talking about weird stuff like whatever it is you said, acting suspicious around me…..say…….YOURE ALL SPIES! My own men! Turned against me." Skipper assumed.

"Skipper, no. We're not spies! It's just…..one of those days!" Private fibbed.

Over at the Otter habitat that night a lone penguin busted in Marlene's home through the sewer.

"Marlene, look at this! Did you re-take that loveulator test?" Skipper piped up, scaring Marlene awake.

"Gahhh!! PLEASE, TRY KNOCKING! And, uhh, no, I didn't retake that ridiculous test!" Marlene lied, really badly.

"Relax; it says it's for you on the top of this screen. Did you forget we threw this out?" Skipper asked, reassuringly.

"Well…..," Marlene sighed. "Yeah, pretty much." She confessed, walking over to Private.

"Well, then you probably know that your results say Skipper, right?" Private asked to make sure.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, it's just some stupid test, it's got to be wrong…" Marlene trailed into a train of thought.

"Well, it's a good test, because you and Skipper seem like a lovely couple to me." Private said, punching in his own opinion.

Marlene gasped and got wide eyes. "Wh-what? M-me and Skipper? Psshhh! No. No, no no no….we're only friends!" Private gave her a look saying 'and the truth?' Marlene sighed.

"ALRIGHT, you caught me. I admit it, I _like _Skipper. What about it?" Marlene sighed, giving in.

"Well, I have a plan." Private started whispering the secret to Marlene.

**Whooo!!! Sorry this chapter is so short, im working on making them longer. See ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I see why I'm making these chapters so short. It's because I'm writing like, three stories at the same time! Well, I was. I'm done with one. The other still isn't finished; I'm going to write chapter 6 for it when I'm done here. I promise to make this chapter longer! I'm making it up as I go along, though. Sorry if it sucks! May I remind you all that this is my first POM fanfic. (:**

Skipper stood at the side of the table by his bed drinking his morning fish coffee. He sipped it alone, and silently. He wasn't much a fan for sleeping in; he believed that the early bird catches the worm. Besides, even if he tried to sleep in late, he'd end up waking up early anyways. It didn't matter how late he was up the night before. To him, sleeping in meant getting up a few minutes later than usual.

Anyways, as he drank his coffee, he lacked to notice that Private was missing. He was plotting, with Marlene, but Skipper didn't know that. Private left before Skipper got up. Skipper bounced outside and took a breath of the fresh morning air.

"Ahh, nothing like coffee and a bright sun to start off the day." He stated in a happy tone. He took a final sip of his coffee and tossed the cup into the water. That was his idea of washing it. He decided to swim around for a little while, just to sharpen his skills a little, not that they needed sharpening, so he believed.

Over at Marlene's habitat, Private had blueprints spread across Marlene's floor. They had their heads sunken into a plan that Private made, all by himself. It was one of his scarce independent movements.

"Do you really think it's going to be this simple?" Marlene asked, nervous and unsure.

"Yes! Skipper is a very tolerant penguin. I'm confident." Private responded, channeling his inner knowledge.

"I mean, isn't it risky just to go up to him and tell him?" Marlene questioned, looking at the plan Private laid out just minutes before.

"Well it's not that simple, timing is important too. Skipper can be pretty moody." Private responded.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it." Marlene responded, and giving in.

"Good. You keep this while I go back and sneak in and pretend I was sleeping." Private said, while running off. Marlene remained where she was, and just kept looking at the plans.

"Man, I hope this works…." Then she went to get in her position. The plan was going to take place in just a few minutes.

"Come on, men! Put your backs into it!" Skipper stated, continuing to control a robot penguin fighter that was battling the three. Skipper had been doing a lot of training lately.

"We….are….Skipper…..but this robot…..is a tough cookie!" Kowalski responded, in pieces.

"Then I'll make it tougher!" Skipper said, challenging. Then he pressed a few buttons and from there, the robot did the fighting on his own. Then Marlene came in behind him.

"Hey! I was hoping we could talk." Marlene greeted, making Skipper jump.

"Are _**you **_a spy? You _need_ to stop sneaking around like that!" Skipper said, turning around.

"What? NO! No, who's sneaking? I don't sneak!" Marlene shot back.

"Well that's suspicious, now isn't it?" Skipper said, wisely.

"Whatever. I was hoping we could talk?" Marlene said, jumping onto a new topic.

"Sure. What about, senorita spy?" Skipper asked, giving her a nickname.

"I told you, I'm not a spy! I was kind of meaning to tell you something…it's about that test you guys had me take…" Marlene pulled the portable gps tracker from her back, and showed Skipper what it was saying. Skipper grew wide eyes.

**WHOTTT! A CLIFFHANGER! Well, I gotta get to writing for Iron Man, so ta-ta! Reviewsssss (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples! Sooo lieek, I'm making this my last chapterrrrr. It's hard to write 2 stories at the same time! Especially since my iron man story is getting so long. sorry! K, here we go….**

Private, Kowalski and Rico had finally dished the robot a taste of his own medicine and beaten it. They were waiting for their leader to finish talking with Marlene—who Skipper had still believed was a spy. They began to eavesdrop. All they got their chance to hear was a few simple words.

"Love…..what? Me too…" The three smiled at each other. They knew what that meant. They spotted Skipper walking back and decided to stop, so he wouldn't know they were spying on him. He was already paranoid in thinking Marlene _and_ Darla, the walrus, were spies. Enough of that, for sure.

"Alright, men, my business is done. Let's get on with today's business." Skipper popped in, saying in his leadership tone. The three rolled their eyes, without Skipper seeing, of course, and moved on.

"Well, it was as easy as it looked. Who knew." Marlene told herself. She was back in her own habitat, looking at the sky. She could remember what he said, perfectly.

"_Well, I don't know what to say for once." He said, simply, normally, in a way that made Marlene want to faint._

She sighed. What a guy. There's no forgetting him, no, there isn't. She looked at the clouds. They looked as if they were going in her favor. The world was on her side. She was happy. She was loved.

THE ENDINGGG! (:

**Sorry I couldn't make that longer, I'm fresh out of ideas! So reviewsss (:**


End file.
